


run away.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Batfamily (DCU), Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Prompt Fill, TimKon Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “She loves all of them. And they taught her that to love is not to leave.”(day four: raising a child)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: TimKon Week





	run away.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm back! idk if this one here fits the raising a child bit? since the child in question is kinda independent? but well it's cute i guess?
> 
> i wanted to do something in a child's perspective, but since idk how to write children, sorry in advance! highly inspired by run away (ben platt) btw, even the title dlfjsdlksd
> 
> i hope you enjoy and tell me if there're any mistakes, havent betaread!

Andromeda watches as her… caretakers set new furniture across the living room, eyes following every movement they make. She keeps on eating her cereal, which has gone soggy – sighing, she leaves it on the sink, barely touched, reminds herself that Kon will probably eat it. She can hear Sirius complaining something about Krypto, and she looks on her little brother’s direction. Her opal eyes glint when she reads his mind. _Daddy and papa are taking too long_. Her hands wrap around Sirius’ waist, and she lifts him up.

Voices are left behind as she walks her brother to his new bedroom. She catches Kon’s _where the hell’s the table?_ and Tim’s buzzing mind, probably anxious. Andromeda hugs Sirius tighter.

She tells herself she is going to tell him a story tonight and sends it to his mind. Sirius shrieks with glee.

Damian told Andromeda once that they were not always like this. She asked who and what does that meant, he simply looked at her with an arched eyebrow and left. That was how she learned that out of her supposedly relatives, she should always ask Dick the things she wanted to know, for he was always eager to tell her.

The mug of lemon tea in her hands went cold with her touch. She could not stop staring at the way Tim caressed Kon’s scalp, comfortably sat at his lap, while his free hand held a book. She wondered if at some point they were so distant to each other, physically, that they ached for someone’s touch until they realized it would not satisfy their needs, that what they craved for was the other’s contact.

The tea feels cold in her mouth. There is warmth inside her chest. She does not question it.

Andromeda figures it is her birthday. Kon told her she is eleven years old now, and Sirius will be turning seven in a month. At the time she nodded, pretending she knew what he was talking about. Honestly, she is not sure what a birthday is supposed to mean. The four of them celebrated every year, though, since she was brought to them when she was nine.

Tim keeps on kissing her forehead, softly, telling her he is proud of his little girl. This is affection, something humans tend to show a lot. Andromeda always wondered if Kon got used to it fast, but by the way he looks so fondly at Tim, she already knows the answer. Is it out of his nature, though? Since he is only half Kryptonian.

Her caretakers tell her they are going to ask Alfred for a birthday cake. She tells them she wants plain chocolate.

Tim was injured. Andromeda did not understand what was going on when Kon desperately flew through the window of her bedroom, her eyes bleary with sleep. Then she saw the deep gash on Tim’s left rib. He was unconscious. She sat fully awake. Kon was fussing so hard he did not notice he entered by the wrong window. He noticed her much later, when she sent him a telepathic rub.

When he started to explain hurriedly that they were on patrol, she just got out of bed and closed the distance between her and the two adults. Her fingers started to slide through the cut, a faint glow leaving them, then the skin started to stitch itself until only a minor scar was left behind.

Kon was in shock. Andromeda blinked at him and told him to let Tim rest. He complied, still dazed.

Andromeda has seen plenty of their nightmares. Both Tim’s and Kon’s. She knows, from them, that Kon has died at some point and that he is now back. She knows that Tim almost lost it. She knows that Tim cannot live in a world where Kon does not exist, and that Kon feels the same way.

She sees the whole multiverse, how in each one of them Tim and Kon are tied together by some sort of string, that girl from the Legion told her it was Fate. Andromeda could not understand what it meant. Was not Fate something that united two people? So why was there so many instances where Tim and Kon were side by side, however separated, even if meant to be together, forever detached from one another?

The answers lie unknown. She is just glad that in this current timeline, this universe, they are in sync in all aspects. _Married_. Andromeda smiles for the first time.

Sirius is human. Andromeda is not. Bruce, who Tim told her is some kind of grandfather, regards her not as a granddaughter but as a threat. She cannot blame him at all, she knows he worries a lot, especially when it comes to Tim. It is his duty as not only Batman, but as a father, to take care of his children.

She asks herself if it would be better if she ran away, if they would be safer. But then again… their love for her ran deep, they raised her like she was theirs. In a way, she kind of is. She felt like she belonged here, with Kon and Tim and Sirius.

She loves all of them. And they taught her that _to love is not to leave_.

“Why’re you always so serious, sweetheart?” Kon asks, tangling his fingers in Andromeda’s silver hair in a failed attempt to braid it. She bites back the need to snort.

“I’m not serious,” she tells him calmly, closing her eyes, “I’m dark and brooding,” and deadpans.

There is a moment of silence in the room. She catches Tim’s stare across the room and the way he looks so horrified.

Andromeda and Kon burst into laughter.

She was not there when they got married. But from their memories that she has read countless times, she retained it like they were her own. Andromeda honestly loved the bit where Kon, always the tough one, erupted in tears when he saw Tim’s smile where they met down the aisle. She also loved the fact that Jason sabotaged all the hors d’oeuvres with different spices. She loved that Dick did not manage to give a proper speech because he was sobbing. She loved that Damian gave the most beautiful speech out of all of them. She loved the PowerPoint presentation Cassandra made of her attempts to play matchmaker for the newlyweds.

She loved that she could see the emotion, the _pride_ shining in Bruce’s eyes.

That is for sure one of the things she wishes to never forget.

Sirius loves piggyback rides. Especially when it comes with Kon flying with him. Andromeda enjoys staying on the ground, keeping Tim company.

She intertwines their fingers. She looks up at Tim, kind of nervous, yet feeling suddenly defiant. She tugs at his hand, and he looks at her, patient.

“Um… Dad?” and Tim gasps. Andromeda sees the tears on the corners of his eyes. Her gaze softens. “Can we get ice cream?”

She is listening to a song on repeat now, since Kon and Tim are dancing to it from the corner of her eyes. She focuses on the lyrics, deciding that it is her _parents’_ song the moment she hears a bit that says:

_I may not be wise, and I won’t save the day. But look in my eyes and know I’ll always stay. And I won’t run away._

Sirius is asleep on her lap. The couple is still dancing clumsily, worsened by an excited Krypto trying to play too. Andromeda marvels at the feeling of _home_.


End file.
